pancheafandomcom-20200213-history
Galatia
Galatia er navnet på menneskers rike. Mennesker er i klart flertall, men også andre jordnære humanoider holder til her: halvinger, dverger og goliat er alle deler av et stort samfunn med et offisielt mål: å overvinne fey-riket. Dette betyr ikke å utradere hver mann, kvinne og barn, snarere å annektere deres territorier som rettmessig herskere. Viktige byer er hovedstaden Nertoster , havnebyen Hoopstadt og gruvebyen Vandenberg. Styre Galatia er styrt fra hovedstaden Nertoster av Trerådet, bestående av tre ledere fra de største husene. Disse er Eulog Vise, fra huset Windermere (nordland) Varis Stifinneren, fra huset Radhark (skog/gruve) Arrius Calidus, fra huset Lacertosus (slette) Alle de mindre husene har hver sin representant i et underråd. Her blir det valgt hvem som får ansvar for hvilke avdelinger (helse, sikkerhet, konstruksjon, etc) i perioder på noen få år av gangen. Deretter bestemmer Trerådet størrelsen på budsjettet til avdelingene, målsetninger for perioden, og gjerne et prestisjeprosjekt eller to. Avdelinger har en viss selvbestemmelse, men alle større gjøremål må godkjennes. Selv om en tredeling av makten ofte hindrer misbruk er dette ikke tilfellet. Systemet er gjennomsyret av korrupsjon, der de mindre husene er villige slaver som overbyr hverandre under bordet for å få maktposisjoner. Enkle oppgaver som renhold av bykjerner, vakthold langs veiene eller sosiale tjenester for de vanskeligstilte blir holdt som gissel i forhandlingene. Få av lederne bryr seg nevneverdig om hvilke oppgaver huset skal ha ansvar for, kun hva de selv har å tjene på dette. Husene i Trerådet er ikke like store: gruvehuset Radhark konkurrerer med Lacertosus, med tilnavnet "Galatias spiskammer", om å være viktigst. Dette gir Windermere i nord, med sine hardføre handelsmenn, en viktig rolle som alliert, som hele tiden tar en av de tos parti for å blokkere eller tvinge igjennom avtaler. For personene på gulvet er det en konstant kamp om å gjøre best mulig jobb, for å ikke bli erstattet av noen som jobber hardere, eller av en konstrukt, som kan gjøre enkelt manuelt arbeid utrettelig. Fremdeles er humanoider bedre enn urverkskapninger til arbeid som krever finmotorikk eller kreativ tankegang, men flere rikmenn drømmer om en tid hvor menneskelig arbeidskraft er nær overflødig. Historie Galatia er et ungt rike på knappe femten år. Bortsett fra forfalne ruiner og smuldrende skjeletter eksisterer så å si ingenting av de gamle storrikene. Arkeologiske utgravninger organiseres jevnlig for å avdekke spor, men få lykkes. I all nyere historisk tid har mindre herskere og forbund kjempet seg imellom om makten, eller holdt seg for seg selv i sin lille krok. En forening har blitt forsøkt flere ganger tidligere, men uten gode ledere og med et dusin mindre riker fullstendig uinteressert i å gi opp sin makt var enorme blodbad eneste resultat. Det var ikke før alliansen mellom De Tre Hus at Foreningen var en mulighet. En enorm krig brøt ut der alle småriker etter hvert var involvert, på De Tre Hus sin side, eller mot. Dette hadde likevel endt som tidligere forsøk hadde det ikke vært teknologirevolusjonen. Med overlegne våpen på sin side ble slag plutselig rene nedslaktninger, og det tok ikke lang tid før siste smårike hadde underordnet seg det nye lederskapet. I en kort stund var det en tid preget av fred og samhold, hvor samfunnet som skulle bygges, kunne være på lik linje med de mytiske storrikene fra glemte aldre. Teknologi Teknologiske fremskritt er den viktigste grunnene til Foreningen av Riket. Det som nå er de største husene sto samlet, enda mer enn i dag, med nyvinningene på sin side. Og med dampdrevne beleiringsmaskiner som tygde seg gjennom de største festninger, urverksrustninger som gjorde soldater nær usårlig mot fiendens piler og sverd, og tankeløse konstrukter som uten å mukke jobbet endeløse dager i gruvene hadde smårikene få andre muligheter. Teknologien kom med et brak, og den har kommet for å bli. Teknologiens opphav er uklar. Nærmest fra en dag til den neste hadde alliansen dampdrevne urverskrifler med teleskopsikter sammen med buene sine. Der de første spede forsøkene med damp som drivkraft var høyst risikabel og brukeren var langt mer truet enn hans fiender, tok det ikke lang tid før de var effektive, om enn uhåndterlige drapsmaskiner. I storbyene er teknologi alfa og omega. Fra vitenskapskvartalene der nye og enda mer effektive maskiner klekkes ut, fabrikkene maskineriet masseproduseres, til gatene, der mekaniske ur forkynner tiden (ekstremt høylytt, spesielt etter mørkets frembrud) er det umulig å ferdes uten å se fremtiden rundt seg. Men ferdes en utenfor byporten er skruer, bolter, tannhjul, flaxkapasitorer og hadronkollifisikatorer fremdeles noe nytt og fremmed. I de mindre landsbyene behandles handelsfolk på gjennomreise, med sine selvdrevne vogner, med ærefrykt. De mest isolerte bosteder har ennå til gode å eie redskaper som er uavhengige av menneskehånd. Militære og sikkerhet Det militære er ikke unntatt fra korrupsjonen, selv om den er mindre. Den nåværende generalen er en rik mann uten tidligere erfaring som har gitt mynt til de rette personer, og leverandører av våpen eller rustninger velges sjelden ut fra kvaliteten. Med det sagt er den galatiske hæren massiv, og en truende makt, bestående a v et utall avdelinger, regimenter, divisjoner, bataljoner og tropper som ingen kan hevde å ha full oversikt over. Den enorme mengden byråktrati, som opprinnelig hadde som hensikt å sikre full kontroll, er nå så kaotisk at soldater arbeider selvstendig. Dette reduserer muligheten en uerfaren leder har til å gjøre taktiske blemmer, og har som resultat en effektiv krigsmaskin bestående av mange uavhengige splintgrupper, som lik en sverm ilske insekter kan tilintetgjøre større hærstyrker. Den rår over en enorm mengde våpen, konvensjonelle og ukonvensjonelle. Det store fokuset på krigen har en bakside. Tilnærmet all våpenmakt fokusert mot den ytre fienden, og det er kun de største byene som har en vaktstyrke. På landeveien, i skogene, i fjellene, på slettene og i landsbyene er det ofte fritt lende for banditter, pirater og annet avskum, som stjeler, dreper, voldtar og spotter autoritetsfigurer med særdeles lite kledelige kallenavn. Og mange av de samme forbrytelsene foregår ogsåinnenfor tryggheten en bymur kan tilby, i skyggene framfor høylys dag. En god del av dette er også organisert av husene (se: styre). Overveldende protester mot mangelen av en dedikert vaktstyrke har sørget for, som en midlertidig løsning, at De Tre Hus har måttet leie inn soldater for å beskytte riket internt i store mengder. Byer (se Galatiske byer) Det er flere storbyer i riket. Jacinto er den klart største, og er det byråkratiske hovedsetet. Store deler av veinettett springer ut herfra. Vandenberg er en enorm samling av bygninger som mange vegrer seg for å kalle en by, siden den mangler enhver form for struktur eller planlegging. Den er bygget ved gruvene i fjellkjeden i vest. Hoopstadt er en av Galatias få havner. Det er herfra skip som skal til Mercenary Island for å overrekke bestillinger drar: bestillinger av lav betydning skjer via tradisjonelle vanngående skip, større oppdrag går direkte til de svevende øyene via leiesoldatenes egne luftskip.